Une Soirée au Rabbit Hole
by Karine-F
Summary: OS. Ruby décide d'organiser une soirée au Rabbit Hole... Seulement, tout ne se déroule pas vraiment comme prévu. Pour le plus grand bonheur de certaines ! SQ of course


**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma nouvelle OS complétement déjantée et bien sûr, SQ ! Elle est bourrée de répliques de How I Met Your Mother, série que j'affectionne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont juste des clins d'œil pour les connaisseurs ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Une soirée au Rabbit Hole**_

Dans la ville de Storybrooke, il était rare de trouver une activité intéressante une fois le travail terminé. Ce n'était pas dans les mœurs de faire la fête le weekend, et encore moins de construire des boites de nuits.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul bar proposant une bonne ambiance : le Rabbit Hole. Un soir par mois, le gérant rentrait les tables et transformait l'endroit en un lieu de rencontre et d'amusement.

Ce genre de lieu manquait à Emma, mais aussi à Ruby. Les deux amies parlaient sans cesse d'organiser une soirée, mais n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Emma avait toujours dû faire face à un nouvel évènement important dans la ville, une nouvelle malédiction ou quoique ce soit d'autre entravant la tranquillité de la ville.

Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, Storybrooke se trouvait être une ville extrêmement calme… Et Emma se surprenait à s'ennuyer.

Henry était un adolescent, préférant souvent sortir avec ses amis. Le Granny's ou tout autre restaurant n'était pas approprié au genre de soirée auxquelles elle voulait s'adonner. Et les amis qu'Emma avait pu se faire ne courraient pas les rues. Il y avait Ruby oui… Mais qui d'autres ?

Lorsqu'elle résidait à Boston, durant son adolescence, Emma avait appris à dissocier les bons compagnons de beuveries et les mauvais. Oh Ruby était certes, adorable, sympathique, drôle et agréable à vivre… Mais Emma était persuadé également qu'elle aimait trop les rencontres pour l'accompagner du début à la fin toute une soirée.

La jeune blonde était ainsi allongée dans son canapé, son téléphone dans les mains. Elle avait reçu un SMS dix minutes plus tôt.

 _« Enfin, nous allons pouvoir l'avoir notre soirée ! Rendez-vous au Rabbit Hole à 21h avec Mary Margareth, Belle, Kathryn et Aurore. Ruby.»_

Emma souffla lourdement. Elle n'avait aucune affinité particulière avec ces filles, mais Ruby avait vraiment eu la merveilleuse idée d'inviter sa mère à cette soirée ?! Emma était désemparée. Certes, toutes étaient amies avec Mary Margareth… Mais cette dernière était sa mère bon sang, pourrait-elle franchement s'amuser pleinement avec elle dans les parages ?

Et d'ailleurs, comment y parviendrait-elle avec toutes ces… « Coincées » pensa-t-elle instantanément.

Emma ne voyait qu'une solution. Elle voulait s'amuser coûte que coûte.

Ainsi, elle saisit rapidement son blouson de cuir et partit du studio. Elle conduit sa coccinelle jaune jusqu'à une demeure qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Au 123, un manoir blanc proéminait sur toutes les autres demeures.

Les lumières étaient allumées. Emma se retrouva au seuil de la porte, se demandant de nouveau si elle n'avait pas eu un dysfonctionnement du cerveau pour se pointer ici…

Pourtant, avec timidité, elle sonna, en espérant de tout cœur que la porte ne s'ouvre pas… Malheureusement pour elle…

 _« Emma ? Demanda une brune, les sourcils froncés. »_

La brune avait ouvert à Emma en peignoir de soie rouge qui la mettait terriblement en valeur. Elle avait les cheveux humides, lui offrant une allure terriblement sexy.

 _« Je… Je… Balbutia Emma, troublée par l'apparence de Regina et par son idée qu'elle trouva vite insensée._

 __ Vous ? S'agaça la maire en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine. »_

Le regard de Regina était perçant, troublant et accusateur.

 _« Je me demandais si… Demanda Emma en ne finissant par sa phrase, clopinant sur un pied, puis sur l'autre. Elle fixait le sol comme une enfant. »_

Regina ne lâchait pas Emma du regard. Il lui semblait voir Henry lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? Demande Regina, agacée._

 __ Mais j'ai rien fais ! Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que je manigance quelque chose ?! Se mit à s'énerver Emma. »_

La brune roula des yeux et s'apprêtait à claquer la porte au nez à Emma lorsque celle-ci commença enfin à s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa venue.

 _« En fait voilà. Je… Ruby a préparé une soirée entre filles au Rabbit Hole. Et franchement, si vous ne venez pas avec moi, je vais vraiment m'ennuyer. Finit par lâcher Emma. »_

Regina se retourna vers la sauveuse, le sourcil relevé. Emma l'invitait-elle vraiment à une soirée ?

 _« Il y aura votre mère ?_

 __ Oui._

 __ Alors au revoir. Conclut Regina en se retournant de nouveau. »_

Emma retenu la porte avec son pied. Regina se retourna, passablement énervée.

 _« Miss Swan, je viens de vous dire non. Hors de question que je passe la soirée avec votre mère._

 __ Primo si elle n'avait pas été là, je suis sûre que vous auriez voulu venir. Secundo, ce n'est pas avec elle que vous allez passer la soirée, mais avec MOI. Et enfin… Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me comprendre dans ce genre de soirée, ces filles ne savent pas s'amuser… S'il vous plait Regina ! Supplia Emma. »_

Ce regard de chien battu, Regina ne le connaissait également que trop bien. Elle roula de nouveau des yeux d'exaspération. Elle lâcha la porte et s'engouffra dans la maison. Emma quant à elle resta sur le seuil.

 _« Bon, vous venez ou vous préférez vous les geler dehors ? Demanda Regina. »_

Emma sursauta et entra dans le manoir de Regina. Elle ferma la porte et attendit en bas des escaliers tandis que la brune s'apprêtait à les monter.

 _« Attendez-moi ici, je vais me préparer. »_

Le silence d'Emma signifia son accord. Elle regarda la brune monter les escaliers, puis s'adossa à un mur tout en réfléchissant intensément. Son courage avait payé et elle ne s'attendait franchement pas à un accord venant de Regina. Au premier abord, elle s'était cru folle… Mais elle avait vite réalisé que seule Regina pouvait lui rendre la soirée agréable. Elle ne lui raconterait pas son quotidien de mère au foyer, ne lui ferait aucune remontrance sur sa consommation d'alcool et espérait même qu'elle l'accompagne. Elles ne se lâcheraient pas et elle devait avouer que parfois, les répliques cinglantes de la brune l'amusaient fortement.

Emma n'attendit pas moins de 10 minutes avant de voir Regina descendre. Elle portait une robe noire cintrée, près du corps, avec un décolleté avantageux. Elle était simple, assez décontractée et chic à la fois. Regina Mills dans toute sa splendeur.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _« Bon. On y va ? S'exclame la jeune brune. »_

Emma acquiesça et emboita le pas vers sa voiture jaune. Regina s'y engouffra en grimaçant. Elle savait à quel point madame le maire détestait monter dans cette voiture.

 _« Vous avez bien de la chance que je me sois ennuyée ce soir. S'exclame Regina tandis qu'Emma démarra le moteur. »_

La blonde sourit. Peu de temps plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas pris la parole, trop satisfaite d'avoir enfin trouvé une compagne de soirée digne de ce nom.

 _« Je peux savoir qui il y aura ?_

 __ Ruby, Belle, ma mère, Kathryn et Aurore._

 __ … Oh mon Dieu. Je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez supplié de venir. S'exclame-t-elle, l'air incroyablement condescendant. »_

Emma rit à cette réflexion.

Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent au bar, elles virent rapidement le groupe qui les attendait au fond du bar. Elles riaient et n'avaient même pas prêté attention à elles.

 _« On est vraiment obligée d'y aller ? On pourrait… Je ne sais pas… Faire une contre soirée toute les deux. Ou avec Ruby. Ça ne me dérangerait pas. Suggéra Regina en grimaçant de plus en plus. »_

Emma roula des yeux, amusée et s'approcha du groupe. Ruby aperçut Emma et sourit. Elle fut surprise, mais sourit également à Regina. Elle s'approcha d'elles en première.

 _« Et bien, plus on est de folles, plus on rit. S'exclame-t-elle à l'attention de Regina. »_

La jeune femme sourit à Ruby tandis que Mary Margareth et Belle arborèrent un regard moins joyeux qu'auparavant. Regina et Emma était soulagée que l'entrée de la brune se fasse si bien… Après tout, celle-ci avait agréablement changée auprès des habitants de Storybrooke, mais avait toujours un peu de mal à s'intégrer malgré tout.

Ainsi, Emma et Regina s'installèrent côte à côte sur la banquette en se lançant un regard entendu. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

 _« Je peux savoir ce que vous allez prendre ? Demanda le jeune homme alors que sa voix était fortement obscurcit par le volume sonore des lieux._

 __ Un Mojito. Demanda Ruby._

 __ Une Sangria. Demanda Kathryn._

 __ Une limonade. Demandèrent Aurore, Snow et Belle._

 __ Oh mon Dieu… Souffla Emma en levant les yeux au plafond._

 __ Très bien, et pour vous Mesdames ? Demanda le serveur à l'attention d'Emma et de Regina._

 __ 5 shoots de Tequila… Et elle aussi. Demanda Regina en désignant Emma sous le regard surpris de chacune des femmes présentes à table hormis la concernée. »_

Emma se tourna vers Regina, et sourit pleinement. Enfin, elle était sur la même longueur d'onde de quelqu'un dans cette fichue ville. La conversation repris tandis qu'Emma chuchota un « merci » aux oreilles de Regina qui lui sourit. La brune se doutait bien des goûts d'Emma et de ses attentes concernant cette soirée.

La conversation battait son plein. Ruby se plaignait notamment de sa relation récente avec un homme nommé Josh.

 _« Pourquoi Josh t'aurait-il raccroché au nez ? Demanda incrédule Belle._

 __ Je ne sais pas. Répondit Ruby, préoccupée._

 __ T'as couché avec son frère ? Demanda Regina sous le regard surpris de toute la table._

 __ …Non… Répondit Ruby, les sourcils froncés._

 __ T'as couché avec sa mère ? Renchérie Regina tandis qu'Emma commençait à sourire._

 __ Non ! S'exclama Ruby._

 __ Je commence à me désintéresser complètement de ton histoire. Souffla Regina. »_

Sous le regard incompris de tous, Emma éclata de rire. Elles ne purent approfondir cet échange, le serveur arrivant avec leur commande.

Emma et Regina se regardèrent amusée et avalèrent leur premier shoot d'un coup sous le regard désapprobateur de Snow.

Regina s'approcha de l'oreille d'Emma presque sensuellement. Une autre conversation battait son plein à la table. Les deux femmes se mirent à se parler si peu fort que leur conversation n'était audible qu'à elles.

 _« On va faire un jeu Miss Swan._

 __ Je suis curieuse de savoir lequel. Répondit Emma, enchantée._

 __ A chaque fois que votre mère dit ou fait un truc débile, on boit. Proposa Regina. »_

Emma ria sans retenue.

 _« On peut savoir ce qu'il vous fait rire vous deux ? Demanda Ruby, intéressée._

 __ Rien, rien du tout. Répondit Emma en lançant un regard approbateur à Regina qui lui sourit, amusée. »_

Ce fut rapidement qu'Emma et Regina finirent leurs 5 shoots, complétement euphoriques. Le groupe prêtait à peine attention à elles, ne participant que très peu aux conversations et ne se parlant qu'entre elles. Snow arborait un visage cette fois totalement contrariée par la quantité d'alcool ingérée par sa fille.

 _« Vous avez remarqué que votre mère n'est pas contente._

 __ Oh on s'en fiche. Se mit à rire Emma en cognant sa tête contre le bras de la brune._

 __ Vous êtes bourrée. Rit cette fois Regina en se laissant faire._

 __ C'est VOUS qui êtes bourrée ! S'exclama Emma en riant. »_

Les deux femmes ricanaient, presque dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 _« _ Hé toi là ! Remet nous 5 shoots, et avec du sel et du citron s't'eu plait ! Et une tournée de Margarita pour la table ! S'exclama Emma à l'attention du serveur qui fit un signe de tête._

 __ Tu n'y pense pas… Rit Regina en mimant l'offuscation alors que le groupe souleva un sourcil vers Emma puis continua leur conversation._

 __ J'ai un nouveau jeu à te proposer Regina. Chuchota presque gravement Emma. »_

Regina fronça les sourcils et sourit pleinement.

 _« On va… Rendre ma mère… dingue ! Rit Emma contre l'oreille de Regina._

 __ J'adore ce nouveau jeu ! Rit de nouveau Regina en approbation. »_

Tout à coup, Regina arbora un air sérieux, se racla la gorge et s'avança, mimant un intérêt soudain pour le sujet de discussion du groupe, ce qui fit mourir de rire Emma.

 _« Moi quand j'ai rompu avec Will, ça n'a pas été facile. S'exclama Belle._

 __ Oui mais tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec vous les filles …Vous ne savez pas gérer une rupture. Affirma Snow._

 __Oh, et quelle est votre prescription Docteur Love ? Se goinfrer de glace et regarder « Love Actually » jusqu'à que ses règles débarquent en chialant ? Répliqua Regina sous l'hilarité d'Emma. »_

Snow lui lança un regard noir tandis que Regina arbora un sourire satisfait et qu'Emma, n'en pouvant plus rire, se raccrocher à Regina pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

 _« Je l'adore ! S'exclama Emma tandis que Ruby souriait à son tour. »_

Ruby en était presque envieuse d'observer les jeunes femmes s'amuser dans leur coin, bien loin de toute peine de cœur.

Le serveur vint ainsi rapidement apporter les Margarita ainsi que les shoots, le sel et les tranches du citron aux jeunes femmes qui se regardèrent, l'air entendu, sans pour autant toucher à leurs verres.

 _« Pourquoi tu as demandé tout ça Emma ? Demanda Snow, intriguée._

 __ Oh c'est simple, attend je vais te montrer. Regina, vient là. »_

Emma se leva. La brune se posta devant Emma tandis qu'elle la regardait, fière, d'un air torride et amusée.

 _« Chaque ingrédient à une importance particulière. Tiens ça toi. Lui ordonna Emma en lui mettant la tranche de citron entre les dents. »_

Emma se saisit du sel. Toute la table eut les yeux exorbités comme jamais tandis que Snow avait tout simplement la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

Emma apposa une pincée de sel contre le cou de Regina et la lécha tandis que la jeune brune parvenait à peine à sourire, le citron coincé dans sa bouche.

Puis, la blonde saisit le citron et le pressa sur ses lèvres, montrant au passage, sa langue touchant sensuellement celle de Regina. Enfin, elle saisit le shoot de Téquila et le vida d'un seul coup.

Regina lâcha la tranche de citron de sa bouche et ria à gorge déployée, tandis que Ruby et Belle riaient et que Mary Margareth cachait son visage entre ses mains, morte de honte.

 _« Je peux vous remontrer si vous voulez ! S'exclama Regina._

 __ Non, ça ira ! Se précipita Snow. »_

Emma et Regina se regardaient, complices et amusées. Puis, elles se rassirent et burent un autre shoot. L'alcool leur était définitivement monté à la tête.

 _« On parlait de quoi déjà… Ah… Kathryn, tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ? Demanda Snow, terriblement gênée._

 __ Oui, enfin… Je l'ai croisé ici. Il m'a donné son numéro. Je l'ai rappelé le lendemain. »_

Emma manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

 _« Quoi ? Tu l'as rappelé le lendemain ? Mais tu es folle, tu ne connais donc pas la règle des trois jours ?! S'offusqua Emma sous le regard interrogatif de toutes._

 __ La règle… Des trois jours… Décomposa Kathryn, ne comprenant pas ce dont Emma parlait._

 __ Allons Kathryn, la règles des trois jours quoi ! Ne JAMAIS rappeler un mec avant trois jours, c'est obligatoire ! Moins, ça fera désespérée, plus ça fera trop détachée ! Expliqua Regina sous le regard fière d'Emma._

 __ C'est des conneries votre truc. Affirma Aurore. »_

C'est alors qu'Emma se lança dans une tirade dithyrambique.

 _« Jésus a attendu trois jours pour revenir à la vie. C'était parfait ! S'il avait attendu qu'un jour, beaucoup de gens n'auraient même pas su qu'il est mort. Ils feraient « Hey Jésus, quoi de neuf ? » et Jésus répondrait probablement « Quoi de neuf ? Je suis mort hier ! » et ils diraient tous, « Euh, tu sembles pourtant bien vivant, mec … » puis Jésus aurait expliqué comment il était ressuscité, et en quoi c'était un miracle, et les gens feraient « Euh, okay mec, si tu le dis mec … ». Et il n'est pas non plus revenu un samedi d'ailleurs ! Tout le monde est occupé, à faire le ménage, à tricoter, à se coiffer, à faire les courses, Non. Il a attendu le nombre idéal de jours: trois. En plus c'est dimanche, donc tout le monde est déjà à l'église, et ils sont tous là « Oh non, Jésus est mort », et puis BAM ! C'est là que Jésus jaillit par la porte arrière, rentre en courant dans l'allée, en tapant dans les mains des gens et tout le monde est totalement excité, et pour information, c'est là qu'il il a inventé le « tape moi cinq ». C'est pourquoi nous devons attendre trois jours pour appeler un homme, parce que c'est le temps que Jésus veut que l'on attende. »_

Regina en avait mal au ventre et était partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable face au monologue de la blonde. Ne tenant plus debout, elle s'affala, fesse par terre sur le sol en tenant les jambes d'Emma, pleurant de rire face à ses dires dingues et presque incompréhensibles. Tout le monde la regardait, incrédule, tandis qu'on pouvait entendre les rires de Regina raisonner dans la salle, à peine étouffés par la musique et Ruby pouffer de rire en tentant de garder son calme.

Regina se redressa en s'adossant à la table, essuyant ses larmes.

 _« J'adore cette nana. S'exclame-t-elle en buvant un nouveau shoot._

 __ Mmmh Ruby… Tu devrais peut-être les surveiller. Suggéra Snow à l'attention de son amie._

 __ Hey, on a pas besoin de baby-sitter. On est des adultes et d'ailleurs, Regina est beaucoup trop sexy pour être une femme à se laisser materner. Lança Emma en enlaçant la taille de la maire, toujours riant à gorge déployée tandis qu'elle passa son bras autour du cou de la blonde. »_

Cette fois, Ruby riait elle aussi, accompagnée de toute sauf de Snow qui lança un regard noir à son amie.

 _« Oh Regina, tu es vraiment trop belle ! S'extasia Emma en s'accoudant à la table et en la scrutant, un sourire séducteur sur le visage._

 _Comment font tous les mecs pour te résister, hein ? Tu dois t'en taper quoi, 20 par semaine ?_

 __ Impossible, vous occupez trop mon esprit Miss Swan ! S'amusa Regina en s'accoudant elle aussi._

 __ Je le savais que vous fantasmiez sur moi tout ce temps. J'ai tellement de sex appeal qu'il n'est plus à piles mais à batterie. S'exclama Emma en retirant sa veste. »_

Regina ria en détaillant Emma, oubliant toutes les deux que le groupe entier s'était tut pour les écouter, non certains de ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

 _« Il me reste un shoot. Un seul. Bouda Regina en observant son verre._

 __ Oh attend, ATTEND ! Se précipita Emma en s'emparant du sel et du citron. »_

Emma regarda Regina, l'air séducteur, et déposa du sel sur sa propre langue.

 _« Oh Mon dieu. Souffla Snow en se cachant désespérément le visage. »_

Regina sourit et embrassa Emma, roulant sa langue sur la sienne, un goût salé lui revenant en bouche. Puis Emma ouvrit les yeux, plein de malices et plaça à son tour la tranche de citron entre ses dents. Regina le saisit et tout en roulant de nouveau sa langue avec celle d'Emma. Puis, elle finit par avaler son dernier shoot sous le regard torride d'Emma.

 _« On va y aller. Toutes. Décida Snow en appuyant son regard sur Ruby qui les observait, le sourire aux lèvres._

 __ Oh non, on commençait tout juste à s'amuser ! S'exclama Emma en entourant la taille de Regina._

 __ Bah oui voyons, détend toi ! S'exclama Regina en prenant place sur les genoux d'Emma et en entourant ses bras vers son cou. »_

Toutes deux se regardaient, le regard amusé et dévorant. Leur jeu pour rendre Snow dingue ? Elles l'avaient déjà oublié, trop obnubilées par l'ivresse.

 _« Regina, je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si sexy ! S'exclama Emma en lui touchant la cuisse._

 __ Oh un jour, je suis morte et j'ai rencontré Dieu. C'était genre « Hey,_ _Dieu, c'est moi, Regina. Ça roule ? Je sais que nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, mais je sais que beaucoup de gens crient ton nom grâce à moi ! », Tu vois, ça fait genre « Oh mon Dieuuuu ! » S'exclama Regina en imitant une jouissance. »_

Emma ria à gorge déployée à son tour.

 _« Ola, tu es excitante ! Des gens ? Des hommes ou des femmes ? Lui demande-t-elle, intéressée._

 __ Je prends ce qui en vaut la peine Miss Swan. Lui répond Regina, l'air entendu._

 __ Et moi, j'en vaux la peine ?_

 __ Bon, Snow a raison, on va y aller, il est tard ! Se précipite Ruby en se levant et en empoignant son manteau rouge. »_

Les deux jeunes femmes, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, regardaient le groupe, l'air passablement déçue.

 _« Hé mais… Attend… C'est drôle tu vois parce que… Ruby est le petit chaperon rouge et… Elle porte un manteau rouge ! S'exclama Emma, comme si elle venait de découvrir le remède contre une maladie incurable._

 __ Hé mais… T'as raison ! S'exclama Regina, tout aussi enthousiaste._

 __ On est sur la même longueur d'onde toute les deux, je suis sure que le sexe serait explosif ! S'exclama Emma en caressant la cuisse de la brune. »_

Cette fois, s'en était de trop pour les pauvres oreilles de Snow. La jeune femme empoigna le bras de sa fille et l'extirpa de son siège.

 _« Hey, mais je voulais rester avec Regina ! Râla Emma en se recoiffant négligemment._

 __ Il se fait tard, on rentre._

 __ Ah non, je reste avec Regina moi. On n'a pas fini._

 __ C'est vrai, on n'a pas fini ! Protesta Regina, tenant à peine debout._

 __ Oh si vous avez fini. Emma, vient là. Regina les autres te raccompagneront. S'énerva Snow._

 __ Pffff. Laisse-moi au moins lui dire au revoir. Bouda Emma comme une enfant. »_

Snow lâcha le bras de la blonde. Celle-ci se rapprocha de Regina, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Vous donnez un gout particulièrement délicieux à la Téquila madame le maire. Lui dit Emma, séductrice._

 __ Je vous retourne le compliment Emma. Lui répond-elle sur le même ton._

 __ La prochaine fois, on remet ça et promettez-moi de porter une robe encore plus légère ! Suggéra Emma, l'air coquin. »_

Les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser lorsqu'elles furent tirées, l'une par une Mary Margareth gênée et en colère, l'autre par une Ruby amusée. Le groupe sortit du bar bondé.

 _« Promet moi aussi de ne pas faire de folie de ton corps sans moi ! Et de ne te taper personne d'autre ! Lui cri Emma lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la rue. »_

La blonde put entendre Regina rire à gorge déployée.

 _« Hééé, promet moi ! Lui cri Emma encore plus fort. »_

Emma entendit un long silence.

 _« Promis, je me réserve pour toi ! Lui lança Regina aussi fort qu'elle le put, le sourire aux lèvres. »_

Emma reprit son chemin, Snow la portant presque tandis qu'elle titubait. Malgré son ivresse, elle avait passé peut-être la meilleure soirée de sa vie. C'était décidé : le samedi soir sera toujours la soirée du Rabbit Hole. Et si ça pouvait être avec Regina, ce serait encore mieux.

Emma ne pensa ni au lendemain, ni au futur, sachant pertinemment qu'elles n'en reparleraient jamais. Ainsi, elle se contenta de rire tandis que sa mère soufflait toujours, agacée. Emma elle, n'avait jamais été aussi ravie. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'écroula presque sur son lit, s'endormant, le goût des lèvres sucrées de Regina toujours planté sur ses lèvres.


End file.
